From Y to Y
by Alieth Monteblanc
Summary: Sakura e Syaoran vão dividir o mesmo teto de um pequeno sobrado em Tokyo, sob a responsabilidade de Fye e Kurogane. A vida de colegial florescerá para os dois neste caminho inusitado para seu amadurecimento e felicidade.O que será desses preciosos dias?


****

**From Y to Y**

_por Alieth Monteblanc  
>janeiro de 2011<em>

**Capítulo 1 – Chuva, confusão e acomodações.  
><strong>

"_Aquele dia deveria ser como qualquer outro, mas não foi. Não aquele dia."  
><em>

****Syaoran's POV*****

De dentro da classe me virei para janela e vi no céu umas enormes nuvens escuras e uma chuva torrencial. Era ainda o início do período matutino. A primeira aula corria normalmente. O quadro negro já abarrotado de conteúdo. O professor _vomitando_ informação. De repente a porta se abre. Ele é avisado de algo. Há uma mudança de expressão para a de surpresa. Então, finalmente, diz:_ "Kinomoto pegue seu material e dirija-se a diretoria"_. Ela levantou-se e correu com suas coisas até a porta. Os cochichos se espalharam pela sala. Eu permaneci indiferente, sentado em minha carteira e copiando a matéria da lousa. Algo passou pela minha mente: _"pode ter acontecido algum acidente._" Não me importei. Afinal a imagem de Sakura Kinomoto era uma sombra, assim como todos que me cercavam, portanto não fazia diferença. Continuei empenhado em somente escrever no meu caderno.

Para mim, o mundo é um lugar sem graça em preto e branco. Minha vida inteira limita-se a essa existência vazia. Um histórico acadêmico imaculado, congratulações, prêmios desportivos, nada disso me interessa. Apesar de meus pais ostentarem tudo com muito orgulho. Isso porque nem temos uma relação tão íntima assim, acho que nunca nem estabelecemos um diálogo decente. Agora já era o fim do dia. Estava trocando os sapatos. Chovia forte. Desde manhã houve somente alguns poucos momentos em que ela cessara ou apenas garoava.

- Hey, Li-san! Você vai voltar sozinho?

- Hm. - Balancei afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Ao sair da escola, abri meu guarda-chuva. Não adiantou muito. Cheguei em casa ensopado do mesmo jeito.

Moro com meu primo e o _companheiro_ dele em um sobrado. Eu venho de uma família bem tradicional no interior e graças a eles pude vir para a Tokyo estudar o colegial. Obviamente, a família não sabe da_ preferência_ do meu primo, senão eu não estaria morando com eles. Mesmo eu tendo certeza que de qualquer modo eu viria para cá tendo um lugar na casa de algum parente, ou não. Já que foi decidido que seria melhor para minha formação estudar na capital para que um dia pudesse dirigir os negócios da família.

A verdade é que eu não tenho clareza do que ocorreu para eu estar nessa situação. Lembro-me de uma chuva forte para voltar para casa. Encarei a fachada da loja do meu primo, "Cat`s Eye" , uma espécie de café/confeitaria. Por isso tenho certeza de que não fui parar no estabelecimento errado. Dei a volta e entrei pelos fundos. Subi as escadas. Deixei minhas coisas no quarto. Fui para o banheiro, abri a porta, senti uma nuvem de vapor d'água no meu rosto e um cheiro doce.

- _...M-Mas o-o quê?_ - Quando olhei com atenção vi uma silhueta feminina, simplesmente desnuda. Sei que isso foi uma fração de segundo. Mas ela se virou assustada revelando mais de suas "vergonhas". Senti minhas orelhas queimarem e minha garganta secar. Quando eu ia fechar a porta, a garota, que provavelmente iria gritar, escorregou e caiu no piso do banheiro. Ela não se mexia. Nem fazia menção de escândalo.

Pronto. Era tudo o que precisava. Fiquei desesperado. O que eu faria? Droga, droga. Tem uma garota nua desacordada no meu banheiro.

E agora?

* * *

><p>****Sakura's POV*****<p>

Antes de cair no sono ouvi o senhor Fye dizer que não tinha problema em eu ficar ali. Eu não consegui formular nada para contestar, mas sabia que era loucura abusar da boa vontade deles. Fora que eu estava morrendo de vergonha, por causa do episódio do banheiro. Que confusão, tudo bem que eu não me lembro de nada. Quando eu acordei estava trocada e na cama de alguém. Mas como eu iria encarar essa pessoa amanhã? Quero dizer, nem sei quem me socorreu e me vestiu... Me sinto como se fosse explodir de vergonha. Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Ah, droga... Como sou estabanada... Mas não posso me deixar abalar por isso, não posso desanimar. Tenho problemas maiores ainda, tenho que resolver a papelada do meu pai, encontrar meus documentos e...

_- Sakura-chan..._

A voz do senhor Fye soava longe, mas como era gostoso ser chamada assim novamente. Fazia uns dois meses que eu não era chamada assim.

Pensei um pouco. Havia sido um dia difícil. Hoje estava um calor agradável depois da chuva. Lembro que eu gostava muito dessa estação antigamente. Quando eu era pequena ficava deitava no assoalho de madeira de casa. Estamos no verão agora. Há chuvas demais e elas causam muitos desmoronamentos.

- _Hoje... eu perdi minha casa... – _Eu balbuciei.

-_E isso te deixa triste?_

_- uh-hm – _neguei com a cabeça – _sei de coisas mais dolorosas._

_- Como o quê? Conta pra mim._

_- … no dia em que meu pai sofreu o acidente eu não me despedi dele... - _Suspirei fundo para não chorar. - _Eu … havia brigado com ele no dia anterior por algo que nem me lembro mais..._

Me lembrei que quando a mamãe e o Touya se foram também senti algo assim. Mas eu ainda tinha o papai, eu ainda tinha nossa casa...

O senhor Fye pousou a mão sobre a minha cabeça, assim como a mamãe fazia quando eu ficava com febre.

_-... Agora, eu não posso mais dizer "vá com cuidado". Nem posso mais levar uma bronca ou fazer as pazes... – _não tinha mais forças para soltar as palavras -_ Nunc... ...ais._

E adormeci.

Quando me levantei no dia seguinte ainda sentia minha cabeça latejar. Porém estava mais consciente que ontem, bem mais. Enquanto eu arrumava a cama e dobrava os lençóis em um tom esverdeado eu observava o quarto em que eu dormi. Será que era do senhor Fye? Era muito organizado. Um armário embutido, uma escrivaninha e uma estante com todos os livros enfileirados impecavelmente. Saí de lá segurando minha barriga que parecia querer avançar em qualquer pedaço de comida, mas não podia mais permanecer ali incomodando aquelas pessoas.

As roupas que eu usava estavam meio grandes para mim, uma camiseta e uma calça que foi amarrada com força demais para não cair. Não pareciam ser do senhor Fye nem do senhor Kurogane, pois eram pequenas demais para eles. Agora, precisava encontrar meu uniforme e voltar para... ...para... o …

_(...)_

Err...

...Syaoran Li?

Ele já estava de uniforme, sentado a mesa ele tomava o café da manhã com o senhor Fye e o senhor Kurogane. De repente o rosto dele ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar para encarar a comida. O senhor Fye que estava de costas virou-se e disse:

- _Sakura-chan? Já acordou? O que houve? Não dormiu bem?_

_- Ahn? Eu.. dormir... bem... muito! – _Droga, mal conseguia organizar as palavras para sair algo entendível. A verdade é que eu levei um susto em encontrar o "príncipe" do colégio sentado à mesa do café. Nunca me importei, mas sabia que ele tinha uma legião de fãs e uma fila de garotas aos seus pés. E também sabia o que poderia acontecer comigo se soubessem que dividi o mesmo teto que ele, mesmo meio que sem _consciência_ disso. – _Eu... a-ahm._- engasguei, agora que eu senti que deveria mesmo deixar a casa – _d-dormi muito bem... o-obrigada. A-ah... m-meu uniforme..._

- _Ei, você não está pensando em ir para a escola desse jeito, não é?_ – o senhor Kurogane me chamou a atenção.

- _M-mas..._

_- Sem "mas", Sakura-chan. - _O senhor Fye fez um sinal com indicador e um sorriso indecifrável – _Hoje, nada de escola, ouviu bem?_

Não consegui discordar, mas não que eu tenha assentido também.

- _Seu uniforme ainda está molhado. Você não vai poder usá-lo hoje. – _o senhor Kurogane explicou.

- _Kuro-pon, vou colocar as coisas do quarto no depósito lá embaixo, tudo bem? Ah, e na volta compre um travesseiro e roupas de cama novas._

_- Já disse para não me chamar assim. – _ele fez uma cara feia - _Tá bom._

Eu arregalei os olhos, não estava entendendo muito bem a movimentação do diálogo. Mas eu sabia que era por minha causa. O senhor Kurogane organizava os eventos de esporte da cidade, os quais eu e meu pai todos os anos participávamos, ele trabalhava também como treinador de atletismo, mas agora só dá aulas de educação física. O senhor Fye foi colega de faculdade do meu pai, apesar de terem se formado no mesmo curso, história, enquanto meu pai seguiu a carreira acadêmica, o senhor Fye montou esta loja. Durante muitos anos sempre vínhamos aqui, desde que a mamãe e o Touya estavam vivos.

- _Sakura-chan, não está com fome? Acho que já faz mais de um dia que você não come nada._

O senhor Fye acertou em cheio. Ontem quando recebi a notícia que minha casa havia sido soterrada ainda era de manhã. Desde então não tive a chance de colocar nada na boca. Fiquei com as equipes de busca para resgatar o que podia nos escombros. Havia tanta lama e o tempo não ajudava. A chuva que não parava só não deixava o terreno mais instável porque tudo que havia ali para cair já tinha desmoronado. Minha casa era a prova, ficava no local mais alto do bairro e agora estava ali em pedaços.

Nesse processo todo, acabei sujando meu uniforme, minha única peça de roupa disponível nas atuais circunstâncias. Logo iria escurecer e eu nem tinha um teto para ficar.

_Sabe, naquela hora, me deu uma vontade de sumir._

Deitar ali na terra e com alguma sorte ser tragada profundezas abaixo. Não chorei. Mas meus olhos ardiam porque eu insistia em vetar as lágrimas.

Foi quando o senhor Fye apareceu. Com um guarda-chuva aberto e um casaco na outra. Ele me cobriu e me aconchegou debaixo de seu braço. _"Já chega, vamos embora."_

Juntei todo meu resquício de coragem e me dirigi à mesa. Nota: A fome foi mais forte que meus princípios. Quando me sentei na cadeira, Syaoran Li levantou-se abruptamente.

-_ Obrigado pela comida. –_ e pegou as suas coisas e saiu deixando a porta bater com força.

Fiquei estarrecida. Algo praticamente gritava dentro de mim dizendo que minha companhia não o agradava.

-_Ora essa, que moleque... – _ouvi o senhor Kurogane reclamar enquanto o senhor Fye apenas dava uma risadinha.

* * *

><p>****Syaoran's POV*****<p>

Eu estava irritado. Muito irritado. Confuso, mas muito mais irritado.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_(...)_

… _então, é isso e Sakura-chan ficará conosco._

_Silêncio. Kurogane-san se pronunciou:  
><em>

_Bem, por mim não há problemas.  
><em>

_Sem dúvidas, é uma tragédia o que aconteceu. - Fye-san completou. - Agora a pobrezinha está sozinha. Vamos nos esforçar para deixá-la o mais confortável o possível para que aqui seja o seu novo lar.  
><em>

_Você parece bem animado, Fye-san. - Eu comentei. Na realidade ele estava contente demais.  
><em>

_Na cabeça desse aí, ele acha que virou mãe.  
><em>

_Ahhhn, Kuroquete! Agora temos uma linda menina para cuidar!  
><em>

"_Temos" uma vírgula! Pare de ficar arrastando responsabilidades para os outros!  
><em>

_(…)  
><em>

_***FLASHBACK***_

E dessa forma a discussão se estendeu madrugada adentro. Ficou decidido que a Kinomoto moraria conosco daqui em diante. Bem, indiferente. Sim, me sinto indiferente em relação a isso tudo. Isso mesmo. Afinal de contas,_o que essa garota tem a ver comigo?_


End file.
